Peau d'Âne
by NEMESIS-THE AVENGER
Summary: There was once a rich, but ugly old king who had a beautiful wife, a donkey that defecated gold, and a beautiful daughter. One day, his wife passed away, but she made him promise to marry a woman as beautiful as she was. The king grieved, but eventually began looking for a new wife. But, in time, it was clear that the only woman that was as beautiful as his wife... was his daughter


This is a story based on a little-know French fairy tale called Donkey Skin. I know I have other stories to work on, but I came up with this one, and I really like it. THANK YOU BLYANCE, FOR YOUR REVIEW AND ADVICE ABOUT THE SUMMARY! **I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>There was once a rich, but ugly old king who had a beautiful wife, a donkey that defecated gold, and a beautiful daughter. One day, his wife passed away, but she made him promise to marry a woman as beautiful as she was. The king grieved, but was then persuaded to search for a new wife. But, in time, it was clear that the only woman that was as beautiful as his wife... Was his daughter... and that's where our story begins...<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia was a beautiful princess, with vivacious curves, gorgeous chocolate eyes, pale skin, and fine, golden hair. She was smart, graceful, and talented. She spent her days writing, and wandering the castle grounds. Life was grand, if you left out the death of her mother two years prior. In those two years, her father had started to search for a new wife, but didn't have a lot of luck. And... He had started making these... comments to her at the dinner table. Uncomfortable comments and odd looks. Such as "you're growing up quite nicely, my dear Lucy. Such curves and beauty" she shuddered at the thought, and went back to writing.<p>

A few hours later, she went down to dinner with her father, hoping he wouldn't say anything odd. They sat there, eating in a heavy silence. Finally, her father spoke up.

"My dear Lucy, would you kindly stand up?" He asked, standing up himself and walking towards her.

Lucy gulped and stood up, turning to face him, her heart in her throat."Yes father, what it is?"

He got down on one knee, and grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes, he said "Lucy, I want you to be my new wife."

She tore her hand away and stepped back, shock racing through her body. "I'm sorry FATHER, but you want me to be your WIFE?!" She almost screeched, taking several more steps backward. "I can't do that."

"Of course you can. I'm a king, anyone who disapproves will be killed. Simple. Do you not love your father?" By now he had stood up.

"Of course I do, it's just that I don't love you romantically." She said, backed up against the door to the dining room.

Before he could say anything else, she bolted out of the door, up the stairs to her room. She slammed and bolted the door behind her, collapsing on the floor in a heap of fabric, panting and trembling. She stood up and walked to her balcony, to calm her nerves with the stars. She began picking out constellations, and began to relax. As she found the constellations, she watched a star shoot across the sky, a flash of brilliant white followed by a tail of gold and blue. She wished someone would come and help her.

No sooner had she finished her wish, that she heard the sound of clashing swords, and a flash of light and heat hit her back. She turned around, startled. There in her room was a beautiful woman. Her hair was long, and a brilliant scarlet color, her eyes a deep brown that sparkled with magic and warmth. She had a pair of glittering silver wings on her back that fluttered constantly. She walked over to Lucy, her wings quivering.

"Greetings. I am your fairy God mother, Erza. You needed help?"

Lucy could only nod at that moment. But after a moment of composing herself, she spoke.

"My father has decided that he needs to marry me. And I need a way out. Can you help me?" The blonde asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"Well I can certainly offer you some suggestions." The red-haired fairy said, a smile gracing her face.

"Ask for the most absurd things in order for your to hand in marriage. Things that would be impossible to find or make. Ask for a dress made of stardust and light, a dress as delicate as a spider's web, a dress that is as bright as the sun, and the hide of his precious donkey. In the unlikely case that my suggestion fails, take this strand of hair. All you must do is burn the end with a candle, and I shall return at once. Ok, my lady?"

Lucy nodded, a smile on her face "yes ma'am. Thank you so much."

"Of course" the fairy replied as she disappeared.

After double checking the bolts on the door, she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Review if you have a moment, please!<p> 


End file.
